Forever Alone
by JEDI Sheng
Summary: (GargsTMNT) Mysteries upon mysteries. A letter to Brooklyn, far more Purple Dragons and Foot ninja about, the Silent Crime Wave ... and the Quarrymen are on the hunt? FINISHED! (3rd-Forever Alone Saga, next fic: TMNT section)
1. Chapter I

_**Forever Alone**_  
Chapter I 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: **Forever Alone** is the third fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' and '**Alone**'. I'd suggest reading those two fics before diving into this one. I hope you enjoy;) This fic will be going up slowly, as I managed to loose my original draft of this fic and have to re-write it and still make sure I stay true to my 'timeline'.   
Please also note that I am writing the Wyvern clan and their allies slightly out of character on purpose, it's vital for the next series of fics that I've planned to follow this saga;) No kill! No kill!! Also, I LOVE April and Donatello, but find them both almost impossible to write, hence their low level of appearances. For more info, read the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter, I often hide important tidbits in there;)  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


Leonardo slowly opened his eyes and blinked dazedly at the ceiling a few times. Where was he? What had happened? The blue-masked turtle closed his eyes, trying to recall the events that had lead up to him lying in bed, pain wracking through his body... Again... oO(_You know... I REALLY don't like this, someone remind me why this keeps happening after fights with the Foot..._) 

...He'd gone on a supply run with Raphael and Master Splinter, but on the way, they'd run into a large group of the Foot. One with reinforcements. As was the norm when the two rival ninja groups met, battle had begun, ending up splint into two groups. 

Leonardo frowned, trying to recall what had happened next. 

"Leo?" A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder, giving the voice more substance in reality. "'Ey, bro... Ya alright?" 

Leonardo groaned slightly as he tried to move and settled on simply opening his eyes and looking in the direction of the voice. "Raph?" he rasped, his voice sounding like it'd been dragged through gravel for two days, even to his own ears. He coughed, swallowed once or twice, then tried again. "Raph, what happened? Are you and Splinter alright?" Leo asked, trying to sit up. 

Tried being the operative word. 

"Stay still, bro, Ya got yerself slashed up pretty good. Splinter wants ya ta stay in bed till yer recovered." 

Leonardo pulled a face. "How long is that?" he rasped. 

"Till ya can walk wit'out wobblin'. ...Tea? Splinter said it'd 'elp wit' da pain." 

Leo nodded and then grinned ruefully as he tried and failed yet again to sit up. 

Raphael sighed in a long suffering manner as he rolled his eyes, then helped Leo sit up, shoving some pillows behind the injured turtles back to help support him, then Raph held out the cup of tea, watching cautiously as Leo took a sip of the contents, insuring that he wasn't about to accidentally drop it. 

"What happened to your arm?" 

"Eh, one of dem ninja-freaks managed to connect once, nothin' big." 

"Uh-huh." 

Raph snorted and poured himself a cup of tea, grabbing a slice of pizza as he went. "Want some?" he asked around a mouthful. At Leo's nod, Raph passed a slice to him. "So," Raph asked as he munched. "Whut do ya want a recap on?" 

Leo rubbed his eyes. "Last thing I remember clearly is a big, red oni landing in the middle of the fight. Everything's foggy after that." Leo paused suddenly, "Granted, the whole 'oni' part doesn't-" 

"'Is name is Brooklyn 'f all things." 

Leo blinked at his brother, then settled back, munching on his slice of pizza and sipping his tea, awaiting an explanation. 

"Well, 'e's not an oni, fer starters. 'E's a gargoyle. He saw da rather one sided fight goin' down wit' da foot, so 'e decided ta drop in an' 'elp us... by kickin' serious Foot ninja ass. When da fight was over, you passed out fr'm blood loss..." 

Leonardo nodded, glancing at the arm where the throwing star responsible for the blood loss had hit. oO(_Must have hit one of the primarily veins or the like._) 

"Well, wit' da gash I'd gotten on m' arm, I couldn't carry yer shelled butt back 'ome, and yer too 'eavy fer Mastah Splinter ta carry. So Brooklyn picked ya up an carried ya as we beat feet back ta da lair." 

"Wait... Are you telling me that he knows where we LIVE?!" Leonardo demanded. "But we'd JUST met him! Or... you'd just met him... or he met us... Or... Never mind, you know what I meant!" 

Raphael shrugged. "It wus dat 'r let ya die. Anyway, Mastah Splinter trusted 'im. An' Brooklyn ended up staying till da next night, cause 'e kinda turned ta stone-" 

Leo choked on his tea, and Raphael helpfully pounded him on the back. "He *coughcough* he what?!" 

"Turned ta stone. Shocked us too. 'Cept Splinter, but 'e don't count. Gargoyles turn ta stone at sunrise it seems, an' change back at sunset." 

Leonardo was silent for a few moments while he sipped his tea. "How long was I out?" 

"Twenty-four 'ours, give er take." 

"Oh..." Leo handed Raph the empty teacup, struggling to keep his eyes open as he stifled a yawn. "Anything else?" 

"Yeah. Look... Leo... I know we don't always... mesh. But... yer still m' bro, an... I care about ya. So don't get dead, clear?" 

Leo smiled and grasped Raph's wrist. "I'll do my best, but don't YOU die on me either." 

Raphael pulled Leonardo into a fierce hug. "Deal. Now... get some sleep fearless leadah. Ye'll need it when I start whoopin' yer shell in spars." 

Leo laughed as he released Raph. The red-masked turtle took away the pillows that had been holding Leo in a sitting position, then got to his feet as the leader of the turtle 'clan' faded back into sleep. Raphael turned towards the door less threshold, then froze as he saw Michelangelo standing there, smirking. 

"Whut?!" Raphael demanded. 

In answer, Mikey held up a digital camera. "So, what d'ya say, bro... this blackmail worth somethin' to ya?" 

"MIKE!! GET BACK HERE WIT' DAT!!!!!!" 

Splinter sighed as he listened to the yells, crashes and various other sounds associated with running teenagers and sighed. 

"...Kids." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn caught an updraft and climbed higher into the air. Time had broken the storm's hold on the city while he'd been locked in stone slumber, and the moon and stars hung low, freshly washed and prepared to dry in the sweet breeze blowing off the sea. Even the smog and smell of the city were faint. 

The second in command of the Manhattan clan glanced down as he reached Central Park, then swooped lower, following the map he'd memorized from the note he'd found on his perch last night. The stream, the fallen oak, the twisted pine. As he followed the landmarks, his mind drifted, trying to sort out why he was here, and why he hadn't told the rest of the clan about the letter, his plans to find it's source, or how much the words had effected him. 

He felt a stab to his heart as he recalled the opening phrase of 'to be alone is a terrible curse', and felt his muscles involuntarily tense in an attempt to keep him fro falling out of control into the black, gaping hole that seemed to have recently grown to frightening proportions within him. Without thinking his mind began to skip along subjects without even attempting to delve in deeper, anything to distract him from the hollow space within. 

Brooklyn was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to see or hear the deep blue helicopter as it reluctantly left the seductive hold of the buildings that bordered the park and headed towards him, the blue masked me with their distinctive Q insignia checking their weapons. 

The Quarrymen were on the hunt. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So let me get this straight. Leo woke up. You enlightened him ta what he missed. Mike took a picture of you actually bein' nice. You, understandably, gave chase. An' Splinter had YOU leave?" Casey Jones of East Side, New York, New York leaned against the brick wall of the alley. "How'd that happen?" 

Raphael shrugged. "Eh, I think 'e wus tryin' ta be nice, actually. 'E knows dat I like topside time." The red-masked turtle looked at the punks he and Casey had just finished trussing up for the police. "An' is it just me, or are dere more of dese Purple Dragons out 'ere lately?" 

Casey frowned beneath his hockey mask. "It ain't just you. Even the news has finally caught on to this stuff and started mentioning it. They're callin' it tha 'Silent Crime Wave'." 

Raph glanced at Casey, then looked back to the unconscious punks. "Silent Crime Wave? 'Ow'd it get dat name?" 

Casey shrugged. "Not sure. Ya know how that press likes ta name things. Far as I can tell, there's a pick-pocketing crime wave goin' on, things vanishing outta stores wit' no evidence of how people got in, stuff like that." 

"An' dere's... whut evidence connectin' all o' dis together?" 

Casey shrugged and began climbing up the fire escape. "I don't know. B'tween my patrols, my job and my sis getting so sick, I haven't paid enough attention ta figure that out yet, maybe April has, though she's still job huntin." 

"Yer sister?" Raphael paused and looked sharply at Casey as his friend clambered up onto the roof. The red-masked turtle leapt up after him. "Ya never mentioned 'er before..." Raphael frowned slightly. "actually, ya've never mentioned any o' yer family, 'cept fer yer Grandma an' Dad, and I know dat dey're both dead..." 

Casey simply shrugged and took off running across the rooftops, leaping the gaps between the multistory monoliths. With a frown, Raph took off after the black-haired human. "Yo! Casey, wait up!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

oO(_How could I have been so STUPID?!_) Brooklyn berated himself as he dug his talons into the tree bark and wound his tail around the trunk for more stability, the sharp smell of pine sap filling his nostrils as he tried to catch his breath. oO(_Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! Not only did you fail to notice the friggin' HELICOPTOR, you didn't even notice the net they fired until you were caught in it and half way to the smeggin' ground!_) Brooklyn caught the tip of his tongue in his fangs and breathed as shallowly as possible as a cadre of masked humans slowly made their way by under the tree he was hiding in. oO(_At least they landed the damned helicopter. Prob'bly so they wouldn't draw in the cops. Don't look up... Don't look up..._) 

The blue-garbed humans stalked past, never once looking more then ten feet off the ground, and never looking directly up. The humans lack of 'look up' instinct working in the brown-red gargoyle's favor. 

oO(_Okay, Brook... You've got breathing room now. So the question becomes... what do you do now? There's... one, two, that guy there, the one with the fancier headpiece, fifteen... twenty of these guys, and you're not even sure who they are or why they're hunting you..._) As Brooklyn calmed down, he looked around for something to help even the odds a bit. oO(_Plan, plan, I need a pl... He-llllllllooooooo_) Brooklyn stared at the rope net that had originally taken him down from the air. The gargoyle's black eyes narrowed and he rubbed his chin as he studied it, a plan forming in his mind. "Hmmmmmmmm..." 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen_ do exist, as does the _P. I.T. crew_, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
For those of you that came in late; Demona is telling the truth, both about the dream, her past and her intentions. Or at least, recalling Demona's past via the few episodes of it that we've seen, she's telling the truth;) I never saw City of Stone, but I've found several reviews of it, as well as a 'play by play' on the gargoyles-fans site, so I hope 'm accurate! Also, yes, the clan is acting a bit odd towards Brooklyn, but I did that on purpose;). Pay close attention to how the clan, Fox, David, Owen, Elisa and the Mutates treat Brook... again, it's going to be vital in the Exile saga...   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon** and **Logic of Dreams**_/_Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal or genocidish, so though Elisa, Matt and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) _

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	2. Chapter II

_**Forever Alone**_  
Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: **Forever Alone**is the third fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' and '**Alone**'. This fic will be going up slowly, as I managed to loose my original draft of this fic and have to re-write it and still make sure I stay true to my 'timeline'.   
Please also note that I am writing the Wyvern clan and their allies slightly out of character on purpose, it's vital for the next saga of this series. Also, I LOVE April and Donatello, but find them both almost impossible to write, hence their low level of appearances. And I apologize to all Angela fans! I actually do like Angela, I just can't write her. It ended up feeling very forced, which was a pity, given Angela's full potential, which was rarely tapped:S And yes, I know that Brooklyn would not call them bola, however, that weapon concept did exist, even in Scotland, I just don't know the proper Scottish name:S For more info, read the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter, I often hide important tidbits in there;)  


* * *

  


Leo yawned and started to stretch, then quickly checked the motion as he felt the pain edging along his consciousness, waiting to lash out and blind him. He opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes finally alighting on Donatello, who sat next to him, typing away at his laptop. 

"Hey, Donny," the blue-masked turtle rasped. 

"Hey, Leo," Don offered, looking up from his computer. "How are you feeling? Get enough sleep?" 

Leo chuckled slightly. "Yeah. How long this time?" 

"Only a few hours this time, actually. You slept through Mikey's shift, on a side note." 

"...Is that even possible?" 

"First time for everything." 

Leo chuckled again and looked at the laptop. "What are you working on?" 

Don smiled, glad to finally have someone actually interested in his work. "Two things, actually. I'm trying to compile some data on gargoyles... did Raph tell you about Brooklyn? Yeah? Cool. Besides that, I'm checking into what the Purple Dragons and Foot have been up to, since they've increased their numbers and 'jobs' recently." 

Leonardo shifted his weight and assumed an attentive and curious expression. Donatello needed no further prompting, and, after a moments debate, he decided to talk about the Purple Dragons and Foot first. 

"Well, I've been going through all the data we've gotten over time and, adding in whatever I've managed to find via the internet and our friends on the street. It seems that the news is actually right. The Dragons are behind the 'Silent Crime Wave'." 

"...The what?" 

"Silent Crime Wave." 

"...Who named it that?" 

"News reporters. Anyway, it looks like there's a new element, or leader, in the Dragons. Someone that's pushing for more new recruits, better training and more 'stealthy' operations. Near as I can tell, the number of Purple Dragons new recruits being taken in have tripled, maybe even quadrupled." 

Leo's eyes widened and he felt his body tense at THAT bit of information. "What? But we haven't seen that many on the street!" 

"I know, that's the weird part. Several of the Dragons keep disappearing from the gang. It's like they suddenly ceased to exist." 

"That's worrying." 

"Yeah. Even more so since both the Foot and the Dragons seem to be getting better at fighting and basic tactics. Plus, there are more Foot solders out there as well." 

Leonardo frowned. "Looks like New York just got a lot more dangerous..." 

* * *

  
Who would have thought that lessons learned about tenth century weapons could still be so useful? 

Brooklyn worked quickly, scoring the stones he'd found with his talons, then tying the lengths of rope from the net onto them, pulling the knots tight. Every so often he stopped and found three of the rock-ended ropes together, making rather makeshift bola out of them. 

Once he was out of suitably sized rocks, Brooklyn gathered the rest of the rope up and wound it up into a small bundle, which he then tucked into his belt. 

Grabbing up his bola, Brooklyn again took to the trees, glad, not for the first time, that humans had no instinct to look up. 

Time to make the hunters the hunted. 

* * *

  
"Well, I must admit, Mr. Ammon, that your resume is impressive, as are your references." 

The dark human smiled, looking heart-breaking perfect, like a sculpture of a god come to life. "Thank you, Mr. Burnett. It's nice to know that my past is serving me in good stead." 

Owen Burnett simply tapped the papers he was holding into a neat stack, then calmly got to his feet and offered a hand to Adam Ammon. "Welcome to Mr. Xanatos' home guard, Mr. Ammon. I'll show you around the area you'll be patrolling, then I'll take you to meet Mr. Xanatos." 

"I'd like that very much, thank you." 

The two humans walked through the door, the lights shutting off behind them. For a moments, all was silent, then the slim form of a female gargoyle detached herself from the shadows outside the window. 

Angela put a hand on the glass, staring sadly into the room. For a few moments, she remained still, then she slowly sank to her knees, a single tear tracking it's way down her face as her hand slid down the glass. "So simple, for him. Just show up, and he is accepted. Things were that simple on Avalon, but here... I can't just walk down the street, or try to get a job... I have to hide from the humans, as if I were ashamed of who and what I am..." 

"That's not why," a new voice offered, and Broadway glided over to land on the window ledge beside Angela, worry creasing his face as he traced the trails the tears had left. "Are you alright?" 

Angela pulled herself into Broadway's arms, the occasional tear still sliding down her face. "No. ...I'm tired of hiding and not being accepted. I was raised by humans, I'm sure everything will work out, so why won't father..." 

"Because it isn't just Goliath's choice, Angela. The whole clan has to agree on it and... Brooklyn is really adamant about not revealing ourselves yet, and his arguments about humans not really being ready make sense..." Broadway paused and glanced towards the moon, the light almost seeming to reflect green in his eyes for a moment. "Or they do when we hear them, so it always ends deadlocked, everyone angry. Just like him to cause that sort of thing, then just go out patrolling." 

"Humans just don't understand yet, that's all, but they'll accept us once we reveal ourselves, I know they will..." 

Broadway sighed and caped his wings around Angela, memories of life at Wyvern when he had been young coming to his mind. "I'm not so sure about that, my love." 

Angela remained still, hugging Broadway for a few moments, then she pushed away slightly and looked up at Broadway. "Where's Brooklyn? I want to talk to him. Maybe I can convince him." 

"He took off as soon as the sunset, said he'd patrol Central Park tonight." 

"Central Park? Alone? There's no way anyone could manage that on a solo patrol, he can't have gone there." 

"But why would he lie about that?" 

"I don't know... maybe he just wanted time alone?" 

Broadway frowned, eyes reflecting the moonlight again. "He's been alone a lot lately. And he's been acting distracted. And Brook's only distracted when he's up to something." 

"Up to something?" 

Broadway shrugged. "Like when he was helping us build the bike, or when he though Demona was telling the truth and tricked Goliath, he was really distracted, like his mind was a million miles ahead of him and he was trying to catch up to it." 

"Well. Then it looks like when Brooklyn returns we'll have to find out in which direction his mind has run, and what he's been up to lately." 

* * *

  
"Kicking bad guy butt," Brooklyn muttered. "Always a fun sport." The terracotta colored gargoyle had used five of his eight makeshift bola thus far, and he had taken out an equal number of the blue-garbed humans. Spotting one of the searchers, Brooklyn froze, despite being halfway up a rather tall pine tree. After carefully craning his neck and head about to search for any other of his attackers, Brooklyn began whirling one of the remaining bola above his head, waiting for that one moment to strike. 

THERE! 

Brooklyn released the bola, smiling as it caught the human around the chest, pinning his arms to his sides and, as one of the stones hit his chest, snapped at least one of his ribs. Brooklyn leapt down from his perch in the pine tree and landed next to the Quarryman as the masked human fell to the ground. 

"Nighty-night," Brooklyn snarled as he slammed his fist into the wheezing human's face, insuring that this human, at least, would not cause him any further grief. 

The next instant, Brooklyn's world vanished into a white haze of agony as a laser tore through the delicate wing membrane. He threw back his head and screamed in agony, almost falling to his knees as his left hand shot towards, but stopped shy of, his injury. Dropping forward to rest his weight evenly between his arms and legs in a way he had not done in at least a year, the brown-red gargoyle looked over his shoulder with eyes blazing blue-white to see who had fired on him. He was barely able to dodge the next shot, which hit where he had been a moment before. Growling deep in his throat, Brooklyn dropped to all fours and quickly dove through the trees, ducking slightly to present a smaller target as another laser shot took a chunk out of the tree next to him. 

'_Right. Time to modify the plan._' 

Brooklyn heard the human blundering after him and he felt a grin parting his beak. Putting on a bit more speed, he shot ahead and dove beneath a juniper bush thick enough to hide him. Ignoring the way the prickly bush dug and stabbed at him, Brooklyn froze, thanking whoever watched out for foolish gargoyles for the wind that continued to shake the plants around him and cover his hasty entrance into the bush. A few heartbeats later, the human blundered past him, the lack of artificial illumination combined with a humans 'night vision' allowing him to charge past his quarry's hiding place with out even suspecting that he was now chasing shadows. 

Brooklyn waited for a moment, then carefully extracted himself from the bush as silently as he could, then stalked after the human as said blue-garbed being stumbled to a halt, trying to relocate his quarry. With a snarl that would make a tiger proud, Brooklyn leapt forward and tackled the human, slamming his foes head into the ground, then he leapt forward again, wings held close to his body. 

He paused as he found two unconscious, blue-garbed humans, both bound and gagged, lying before him. Brooklyn blinked. He hadn't been here yet, so what... 

Ah. 

The mysterious note writer. He... or perhaps she... must have seen these humans attack him and had decided to help. 

As Brooklyn took off running again, hearing the sounds of more humans ahead, he reflected that it was a good thing he was getting this unexpected help. 

He was going to need it.

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen_do exist, as does the _P. I.T. crew_, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating and loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
For those of you that came in late; Demona is telling the truth, both about the dream, her past and her intentions. Or at least, recalling Demona's past via the few episodes of it that we've seen, she's telling the truth;) I never saw City of Stone, but I've found several reviews of it, as well as a 'play by play' on the gargoyles-fans site, so I hope 'm accurate! Also, yes, the clan is acting a bit odd towards Brooklyn, but I did that on purpose;). Pay close attention to how the clan, Fox, David, Owen, Elisa and the Mutates treat Brook... again, it's going to be vital in the Exile saga...   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon**and **Logic of Dreams**_/_Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal or genocidish, so though Elisa, Matt and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) _

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	3. Chapter III

_**Forever Alone**_  
Chapter III 

Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: **Forever Alone** is the third fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' and '**Alone**'. This fic will be going up slowly, as I managed to loose my original draft of this fic and have to re-write it and still make sure I stay true to my 'timeline'.   
Please also note that I am writing the Wyvern clan and their allies slightly out of character on purpose, it's vital for the next saga of this series. Also, I LOVE April and Don, but find them both almost impossible to write, hence their low level of appearances. For more info, read the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter  
And yes, I'm still trying to figure out the accents of the characters WITH accents.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


"Ya know... Help would be much appreciated over here!" 

"Yeah, yeah, quit yer whinin', Case," Raphael muttered, even as he dove forward to tackle one of the Foot ninja away from Casey, which gave the vigilante the space he needed to swing out with his baseball bat, the blow snapping the ninja's head back and causing him to crumple to the ground in a limp pile of black cloth. 

"Well, we found tha Foot... Now why don't we ask'em nicely what they're up ta. Maybe they'll be nice an' tell us." 

Raph glanced back over his shoulder at Casey, then returned his attention back to the Foot ninja he was currently fighting. A quick move with his sai disarmed the ninja, and the following dragon kick took the black clad human out of the fight and awareness. "Sounds plausible, given how stupid dese goons are. Leave one 'er two of em awake, will ya?" 

"Me? Why don't you airhead?" 

"Because I'm better at KOin' an' killin' em den you, buttwipe!" 

"Chromedome!" 

"Dumbass!" 

"Elf-lips!" 

"Hey! Would you two shut it before I shut it for you?!" one of the Foot ninja snapped in a heavy French accent. 

"Freakin' Freak!" 

With a wordless growl, severely pissed off at the caviler attitude of his opponents, the ninja leapt at Raphael, katana drawn and ready. 

...Only to end up being cloths-lined by Casey's hockey stick. The hockey masked human and bandanaed turtle stared at the downed foe. Raph clucked his tongue and shook his head in mock dismay. "Pitiful. Ya'd think dat dey'd have a LITTLE more pride." 

Casey shrugged while dodging a double-pronged attack from two of the remaining Foot ninja. "Eh, whatta expect? ...Hey, what letter were we on?" 

"Uhhhhh... 'G'." 

"Gackface!" 

"Hosebrain!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn wreathed in his opponents grasp, eyes glowing so bright a blue-white that you could make out some of the details of the blue-clad humans cloth-covered armor and KKK like masks. '_I cannot BELIEVE that I fell for a TAPE recording of someone calling for help! ...By the dragon, what gives?! How can a human be this strong? Is he wearing battle armor like Xanatos' or something?!_' 

One of the humans, wearing a slightly different mask than the others leveled a gun at him. "Who would have thought that I would have managed to capture you, demon? You and that other one. YOU'RE the reason my brother is trapped in a wheelchair!" 

Brooklyn stopped struggling for a second and stared blankly at the human in front of him. "...WHAT?!" he demanded as he tried to work his arms free. "What are you TALKING about? Who are you people?!" 

"We are the Quarrymen, and it is our sworn duty to stop you monsters!" one of the Quarrymen snapped. He paused as Brooklyn stared at him oddly, as if he recognized the voice or the speaker. 

"Quarrymen? What kind of stupid name is that?" 

Jon Canmore, now calling himself John Castaway, smiled beneath his mask and aimed his gun, point-blank, at Brooklyn's chest. "It's all over now, beast." 

The 'beast' in question started to shift his weight, then suddenly froze and smiled viciously, eyes flaring. With a sudden viciousness, he slammed his foot down onto his human capture's, putting all of his strength behind the move. 

The rewards of his action were the sound of most of the bones in the human's foot breaking, and said human loosing his grip on the gargoyle. Brooklyn quickly dove to the side, barely evading the dart as the leader of the 'Quarrymen' fired at him. 

The brown-red gargoyle raced forward and shoulder slammed the leader in passing, then paused to glance over his shoulder. That was a mistake, for the second he stopped moving, the other Quarrymen mobbed him. 

A shadow suddenly raced by overhead, knocking one or two of the humans off Brooklyn before vanishing back into the night. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Brooklyn lashed out with his feet, sending two of his captors on a short flight and giving him the leverage he needed to lunge to his feet and throw the rest of his captors off. He staggered and closed his eyes as the pain in his wing flared to agonizing life, but a second later he pulled himself together and forced himself to take off running on all fours again, following the ill lit path as he tried to find a way to get clear of his foes and the shots that slammed into the ground and foliage around him. Spotting possible salvation up ahead he put on some more speed, scrambling up a tree and then leaping out onto the wind's back. 

Salvation? 

Well, if blinding, agonizing, pain, followed by a landing that would make an albatross wince is salvation, then that IS what Brooklyn had managed to find in abundance. 

Groaning deep in his chest, Brooklyn pushed himself to his feet, then yelped and forced himself to start running again as a shot slammed into he ground mere inches from him. 

As the injured gargoyle ran, the Quarrymen slowly began to close the gap between themselves and the white-haired demon. Beneath his mask, the Quarrymen that had named the group to the gargoyle frowned as Brooklyn suddenly paused and looked back over his shoulder, then started running again, but now on two legs, rather then four. It was if the gargoyle WANTED to insure that the Quarrymen wouldn't loose track of him. '_What the hell are you up to, Brooklyn?_' he demanded in his thoughts. '_What are you planning now?_' 

The brown-red gargoyle raced through the light tree cover, ducking and dodging among the trunks, branches and brambles, trying to insure that there was always a bit of cover between himself and his pursuers. 

As he suddenly burst out of the woods, he staggered back and pace and flared his wings as the air was suddenly filled with screams. Looking up, he realized that he'd run right out into the open, where the humans working at cleaning up a cafe that had closed down for the night were now panicking at the sight of him. "Oh, that was bad move on my part... heh, sorry?" The Manhattan clan second-in-command backed up a pace or two, raising his hands to try and calm the panicking workers. "_So much for not letting the humans see us. GREAT move, Brooklyn._' "I'm not here to hurt you," said aloud. "I-ARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" with a scream of pain, the brow-red gargoyle was pitched forward as a bullet tore its way through the flesh of his shoulder. Landing hard on his side, he partially curled up for a moment, hand clenching over the injury. 

After a glance over his shoulder, Brooklyn staggered to his feet, still holding his shoulder as he half staggered, half ran, into the milling crowd of cafe workers, panicking them even more. Reaching the relative safety of the tables and overturned chairs, Brooklyn ducked down and used the tables as cover to hide himself from his foes while he caught his breath. Glancing at his shoulder, he winced and gritted his teeth, then looked around for something to wrap his injury in. Seeing a tablecloth lying a few inches in front of him, he quickly grabbed it up, then ripped it into strips. 

As he knelt there, binding his shoulder as best he could and trying to catch his breath, Brooklyn's ears perked up as he thought he heard, ever so faintly, the sound of a gargoyle growling in the sparse woods the Quarrymen had so recently chased him out of. He almost got to his feet before he caught himself. '_No... No stay put. There's no way to be certain if that's not just another tape recording or the like._' Finishing the bindings on his shoulder, Brooklyn glanced around, then ducked even more and tried to quiet his breathing as he saw that the Quarrymen had made an appearance, slowly stalking through the disarrayed tables and chairs, obviously searching for him. Ducking even lower, Brooklyn did a quick foot count through the legs of the tables and chairs, then blinked and counted again as he came up with six humans, rather then the expected ten. '_Damn. Of all the times for these idiots to start planning rather then just 'hunting' and reacting. Alright, two answers to this. First and most likely, the other four are hiding somewhere, waiting for me to make a move. Second and REALLY friggin' unlikely is that my note-writer took the remaining four down._' As the blue-garbed humans neared his hiding place, Brooklyn shifted so that he was better hidden under the table. 

"Any sign of the demon yet?" the differently masked, obviously leader, Quarryman called out, making Brooklyn glance in his direction again. There it was once more... there was something... familiar about that man's voice. As the other five humans called out their various answers, Brooklyn ended up snapping his head around again at yet another familiar voice. '_It... can't be. He wouldn't betray us like this... No. It just has to be someone that sounds like Matt, that's all. You've got enough on your plate as it is, Brooklyn, don't add trouble that you don't need._' 

Snapped back to reality by a footstep, Brooklyn watched grimly as one of the humans walked within a foot or two of him. '_NOW!_' 

Like a whip, a brown-red tail snacked out, knocking the Quarryman's feet out from under him. A fist colliding with his face insured that he wouldn't be waking up anytime this evening. 

"There he is!" 

"Dart him! NOW!" 

"Aye, Mr. Castaway!" 

The gargoyle roared in rage as the Quarrymen prepared to fire, spinning around and throwing a set of tables in their direction, forcing them all to duck and cover and giving the white haired 'demon' the time he needed to race into the woods. 

"After him!" Castaway shouted. "Don't let the demon escape!" 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- __

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The Quarrymen_ do exist, as does the _P. I.T. crew_, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating or loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
On a side note, in the last chapter, the shadowy figure that cast that strange spell got a cameo... or at least a reference. Anyone care to wager who it is?;)   
For those of you that came in late; yes, Brooklyn is acting aggressive in this fight, however, please note that it is him vs. 20 odd Quarrymen, plus, he's fighting a depression, and people with a depression are usually very aggressive when they find an outlet. Also, yes, the clan is acting a bit odd towards Brooklyn, but I did that on purpose;). Pay close attention to how the clan, Fox, David, Owen, Elisa and the Mutates treat Brook... again, it's going to be vital in the Exile saga...   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon** and **Logic of Dreams**_/_Alone, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal or genocidish, so though Elisa, Matt and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) _

And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) 


	4. Chapter IV

_**Forever Alone**__**  
Chapter IV** _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Gargoyles, The TMNT or any characters there in. Nor do I own anyone's opinions or takes on these characters. This is simply my view on certain characters, and any semblance to other fanfics is completely unintentional.   
Note: **Forever Alone** is the third fic in my gargoyles/TMNT series which will soon split into a co-authored fic world (run in fear!). This happens 5/97, after '**The Logic of Dreams**' and '**Alone**'. This fic will be going up slowly, as I managed to loose my original draft of this fic and have to re-write it and still make sure I stay true to my 'timeline'.   
Please also note that I am writing the Wyvern clan and their allies slightly out of character on purpose, it's vital for the next saga of this series. Also, I LOVE April and Don, but find them both almost impossible to write, hence their low level of appearances. For more info, read the Author's Notes at the end of each chapter  
And yes, I'm still trying to figure out the accents of the characters WITH accents._  
----------------------------------------------------------------  


Turtleman says:   
**Yeah, that's what I would have thought, but you know Leo, the worse he feels, the more he worries. It's like he's permanently stuck in 'fearless leader' mode.**

Bludmgs_Bbysis says:   
_Well, maybe he is stuck in 'fearless leader' mode. I mean you told me yourself how he keeps you and your brothers safe, and how he always has 'the plans'. That sounds like a 24 hour job to me._

Turtleman says:   
**Huh. I never thought of that. Good point, Amber. Any ideas how to distract a 18 year old workaholic?**

Bludmgs_Bbysis says:   
_None that a guy could use on his brother, Donny. ~.^_

Turtleman says:   
**...You are evil. Did you know that?**

Bludmgs_Bbysis says:   
_I am not evil... I am UNIQUE! ...On a side note, I thought you were on 'brother' watch, why are you on the net?_

Turtleman says:   
**Leo's sleeping right now, so I figured I could chat for a while till he woke up.**

"Hey Donny. My shift n... Hey, whatcha doin'? Ooooooo! Talking to Ammmmmmberrrrr again?" 

See turtle.   
See turtle jump out of shell in shock.   
See turtle's brother.   
See turtle's brother run for his life in fear.   
Run, turtle's brother! Run! 

"Mikey! Come back here! I told you to never sneak up on me while I'm working!!" 

"Talking to your girlfriend does not count as working, Donny!" 

"Amber is not my girlfriend she's... she's... Well, I mean, that is..." 

"Awwww, you're so cute when you blush, bro! Ow! OW! OwOwOwOwOwOwOw!" 

"Hah! Take that shell for brains!!" 

"...Ummm, dude, did you tell Amber that you were signing off before you started chasing me?" 

"...Ah man, she's gonna kill me!!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What the hell is up with you, Brooklyn?" one of the Quarrymen wondered under his breath as he slowly crept through the woods. "I've never seen you act this aggressive." The man froze and stared as he walked into a clearing, a huge cliff rearing up before him, and bound and gagged before him were four of his fellow Quarrymen in various states of awareness... or lack there of. Hearing the sound of a gargoyle growl up ahead, he quickly got back into the cover of the trees, carefully picking his way along through the underbrush, trying to make as little noise as possible, tallying up the Quarrymen he'd arrived with as he went. "And how the hell did you manage to take out 18 men, for that matter." He sighed angrily. '_-Work under cover,- she said. –You'll be our spy on the inside,- she said. Yeah right. Working with the Illuminati is easier then this. Next time SHE gets to play 'Cop Gone Bad'._' 

Reaching the edge of the tree cover, the Quarryman dropped down and scanned the area, blinking in shock as he saw Castaway standing out in the open, completely oblivious to the shadow that was slowly working it's way down the cliff towards him. '_Great. Juuuuuuuuust great._' He quickly checked his dart gun, even as a corner of his mind rebelled against what he was about to do. 

Castaway slowly in place, waiting... waiting... he knew that the beast was here, and he knew that its violent nature would win out. Just looking at how viciously it had reacted to the Quarrymen's attempt to capture it gently confirmed everything he'd come to realize about the demons. 

Brooklyn waited in the shadowed recess on the cliff face until the human was facing away from him, then he leapt out, tackling the human, ignoring the sudden sharp pain in his shoulder as he did so. "What have I ever done to you?" he demanded, eyes flaring in rage and soul deep agony. "Nothing! I've done nothing, but here I am, trapped in a life of solitude, the only time I feel alive is when I protect the people of this city... and all I get from that is screams of fear. Why hunt me?! I save the city, then I'm trapped in the shadows like some demon never to been seen or named! Why add to that?! We're already monsters, outlaws and murders to them, thanks to what people like you have done!" 

John struggled and managed to throw the gargoyle off. Before the beast could recover, the Quarryman threw himself forward and tackled him, smiling as he saw a blur of dark blue running up and helping pin him down. It seemed that at least ONE of his Quarrymen had managed to escape the demon's attack. 

Between the two of them, the Quarrymen managed to hold Brooklyn still until with a groan that no human could mimic, the beast slowly sagged, then collapsed to the ground as the drug in the dart that had struck his shoulder finally kicked in. The two humans kept their grip, fearing it may be a ruse until they felt the gargoyle go rag-doll limp beneath them. Releasing Brooklyn, they stood up, staring down at him. 

"Well my friend," John commented as he slammed his foot into the gargoyle's chest, smiling slightly when it failed to illicit a response. A second kick to the injured shoulder rolled the beast over to his back. "It seems that we Quarrymen have bagged our first beast." 

The thud of a body hitting the ground made Castaway spin around, only to find himself facing an unconscious Quarryman, and nothing else. Before he could figure out what had happened, something heavy and unyielding slammed into the back of his head, and John Castaway, the Hunter, knew no more. 

The gun that she'd used to pistol-whip the two humans was casually tossed to the side as she dropped down to one knee beside Brooklyn and reached over, gently prying open one eyelid of the white-haired gargoyle, frowning when he failed to react at all, his pupils mere pinpricks. "It seems that my past haunts us all more then I thought, Brooklyn," she offered softly as she smoothed the hair away from his face with a gentle hand, eyes sad. Stooping slightly, she gently hefted the limp form up into her arms, almost loosing her balance at the unexpected weight before she caught herself then headed off at a jog, disappearing into the tress several minutes before the police arrived to find the last two members of the twenty costumed Quarrymen stretched out on the ground, still quite unconscious. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey, Matt," Elisa offered as she quietly stole into the room, a sympathetic smile on her face as she sat down next to his bed. "How're you holding up?" 

"I refuse to answer unless you stop yelling," the red haired detective offered, managing a smile. 

Elisa smiled again and gently patted her partner's shoulder, dropping her voice from normal to something closer to a whisper. "Doctor's say that it's a minor concussion and you should be up and about soon. ...How'd the operation go?" 

"Better then expected. John Castaway seemed thrilled to have a cop working for him, and I managed to get myself invited along on their first 'gargoyle hunt'. I think the fact that I was the only person besides him conscious at the end of that fiasco helped cement our 'friendship'. The only problem is that whoever clubbed me and him upside the head must have helped Brooklyn escape, because there is NO way he could have gotten out under his own power." 

Elisa frowned in worry. "Any idea who your attacker might have been?" 

""No. Actually I was hoping it might have been some concerned citizens that you know." Matt sighed. "And what was Brooklyn doing patrolling Central Park alone?" 

"I don't know. I asked Goliath and he said that Brooklyn's been acting odd lately, so I guess he just wanted some time alone for some reason." 

"Odd does not begin to describe it, Elisa," Matt said, voice deadly serious. 

Elisa paused and blinked, a worried look creeping onto her face. "What do you mean, Matt?" 

"What I mean is, Brooklyn was REALLY aggressive, and you should have heard what he said while he was fighting Castaway." 

Elisa nodded. "I checked up on the other Quarrymen we found, several of them have broken ribs, one or two have broken noses, one has a cracked skull, and the one with the broken foot got hit by the dart Brooklyn dodged. ...And one of the men we found has a bad chest injury from where a laser hit him at nearly point blank range, the doctors aren't sure if he'll make it." 

Matt sighed. "Damn. That's not going to help their P.R. is it?" 

"No... It's not." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brooklyn groaned and rolled over to the side, falling off the bed with a thud and roar of pain as he landed heavily on his injured shoulder and wing. After a few moments of white-hot agony, he carefully opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a cathedral type ceiling. He stared at it blankly as his dazed mind strove to connect his disjointed thoughts. Close to two minutes later, his head cleared enough for him to realize that he wasn't in the park anymore. Sitting up slowly, he sagged forward onto his knees, groaning as he held his pounding head. A minute or so later, the headache faded and he slowly looked up and took in his surroundings. 

He was in a shadow filled room with huge bay windows that opened up to a view of the city and the cool night breeze, obviously more then 20 stories up in the air. Staggering to his feet, Brooklyn glanced at his shoulder and froze, too surprised to even react as his still weak muscles gave out, letting himself fall back to his knees in a most ungainly manner. 

A brown-red taloned hand reached over and touched the bandaged shoulder, his nose picking up the faint scent of the anti-infectant used on both it and the wing injury. No longer was the shoulder awkwardly bound with a ripped up tablecloth, now it was tightly and professionally bound with fresh, clean gauze. "Wha... What? ...Who?" 

"Me," a voice said softly, and one of the shadows separated itself from the rest. 

Brooklyn surged to his feet and staggered back a few paces, stopping as he hit the window sill with the back of his legs, his jaw dropping as he took in the azure skin, crimson hair and wings cowled around her form just so... 

"Demona?" 

"Yes." 

Brooklyn's eyes blazed blue-white and he tried to lunge towards his enemy, groaning as his body failed to follow his commands and left him sprawling forward onto the floor of the room, wings and limbs tangled and still numb. He jerked as Demona suddenly appeared next to him and gently helped him to his feet. "What... did you do to me?" he demanded as his legs gave out beneath him again. "What did you do?!" 

"I saved you. Saved you from those blue-clad humans that attacked and drugged you." 

'_Drugged?_' Brooklyn wondered in his thoughts. '_That would explain everything._' Everything from why his body refused to follow his orders to why it was so hard to keep his thoughts straight... Shaking his head to try and clear it, Brooklyn glared up at Demona, who still knelt beside him. He was about to lunge towards her again when he saw her eyes and froze, drug fogged mind tripping up as he saw something frighteningly familiar there. 

Fear, pain, vulnerability and loneliness. A loneliness so deep that the black hole within him responded and suddenly clawed at him, trying to yank him down. The gargoyle backed up half a pace, shaking his head slightly, trying to deny something he wasn't even sure of while he tried and failed to break eye contact with Demona. 

The female gargoyle reached out with one hand, stopping just short of touching the younger gargoyle's shoulder. She was still for a moment, then she dropped her gaze, backing up a pace. "I'm not going to hurt you, Brooklyn," she whispered softly. "I... left you the note. I waited until Xanatos took his wife and son out for something or other, then I used a virus I'd put into his computer system more then a year ago, causing the camera's and other security devices to loop their data so nothing detected me while I glided up to the castle and put the note on your usual perch, hiding it with some loose stones and shed skin." 

"No... That's not... You couldn't have unless..." Brooklyn suddenly bared his fangs. "You set me up, those men were working for you! You-" 

"-Had nothing to do with that! Those humans are being led by one of the Hunters!" 

Brooklyn jerked as though he'd been shot, eyes widening as his mind finally found the face and name to connect with the voice he'd heard used that night. And as he was forced to admit that there was no way the last of the Hunter's would ever work for Demona. He spun around and dove towards the window, the only thought in his mind getting away from here. Away from Demona and the things she said that still made so much sense... He wouldn't let her fool him again! 

"Brooklyn! No! You can't glide like this!" Demona leapt after the staggering gargoyle and grabbed him, pinning his arms and binding him fast with her wings, doing her best not to harm him further as the still drug-dazed gargoyle tried to struggle free. "Brooklyn, please! I sent you the note because I knew you would understand how being alone kills you one day at a time. I sent you the letter because... even though you hate me. Even though I deserve it, you were the only one I thought may understand." 

Brooklyn again tensed, stopping his struggle to win free of Demona. He stared at her, breath coming in uneven gasps. "You... can't know..." 

"Can't I?" the blue skinned gargoyle asked. "I have been alone for a thousand years and... I'm tired. I'm tired of hating humanity, tired of hating and being hated by you and your clan. I want... I need to talk to you, I need to tell you the things that I've done, and the things I've seen. That's all. If you listen, if I take this chance... maybe... I won't be alone..." 

Brooklyn stopped trying to break free of Demona's grip and the female gargoyle released him and carefully backed away. The Manhattan Clan second-in-command stared at Demona, trying to figure out why he thought she was telling the truth. 

"Please, Brooklyn." 

Brooklyn continued to stare at Demona, and he felt himself nodding, heard himself answering before he could even think over the words or answer. "I'll stay and hear you out." 

"You will?" Demona asked, sounding surprised, as if she hadn't thought this would work. 

Brooklyn bit his tongue, but then glanced down to the floor as he remembered the note, and the words upon it, and he found himself nodding again. "I give you my word." 

Demona smiled slowly. Not her usual smirk that chilled the heart, but a soft smile that reminded Brooklyn of how she had once been, before the fall of Wyvern, before she had hid her guilt behind her hate. 

"Thank you." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sun rose that day as it always did, shining out across a city that showed no changes on it's surface, locking one gargoyle both stone and his promise, even as it's light bathed a form that had once been gargoyle and now revealed itself to be human and dancing like the light that touched it, faintly, locked in a vault far from the city that never slept, music began to play, faintly at first, small and far to low to be heard. 

But that's how these things always start. 

Very small. 

For while exiles are forever alone, even they can find someone to reach out to... if they dare to take the chance. 

  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
  
_

_**Author's Notes****:** _

_ Okay, I hope I haven't confused anyone TOO badly. This stuff will actually be mentioned in the stories as it goes on, but I'm keeping this here so people can get a quick summery of the history in 'my' realm. The year is currently 1997. The Goliath Chronicles did NOT occur here. The gargoyles portion of this fic-series goes off on a parallel course after **Hunter's Moon**. The _Quarrymen_ do exist, as does the _P. I.T. crew_, however, most of the human populace think the gargoyles were just an elaborate hoax, someone creating robots again in the shape of monsters. The remainder of the public is torn between hating or loving the gargoyles... and just wanting them to go away. Jason Canmore has joined the CSI. He's still in a wheelchair, but he's enjoying the desk job (more or less) he has in the laboratory and is slowly proving himself to be a trustworthy. Robyn Canmore has been given parole and is job hunting and Jon is still MIA (actually, he's in charge of the Quarry men under the assumed name John Castaway).   
For those of you that came in late; Yes, Demona is actually telling the truth, for more info on why she's doing this, please read _The Logic of Dreams_. Also, yes, the clan is acting a bit odd towards Brooklyn, but I did that on purpose;). Pay close attention to how the clan, Fox, David, Owen, Elisa and the Mutates treat Brook... again, it's going to be vital in the Exile saga...   
I'm using the new TMNT TV series for this crossover (primarily because it's following the comics, but I like the gadgets and tone of it a bit better then the comics... Never thought I'd say that) Since the show isn't over yet, I'm using what has occurred so far in the series and mixing it up with the comic book history, first and second movie and my own imagination. The new series seems to be taking place in 1995 (cell phones, DVDs, etc) The Purple Dragons are a bit more like the gang we see in the first NT movie. There's a silent crime wave going on as the Purple Dragons recruit teenagers and teach them the basics of breaking and entering, pick-pocketing, etc. The better fighters in the Purple Dragons are being taken in to be taught ninjitsu. Tatsu (yes, the grunting guy from the movie;) is in charge of training the foot, while Hun is in charge of their deployment. The Purple Dragons aren't aware of who they're working for, so even if the police break them up, there's no way of connecting the crimes to Oroko Saki, the respected business man.   
No, the gargs and turtles aren't really aware of each other. In the comics and new series, most of the turtles actions are happening very quickly topside, inside buildings, or underground, while the 'Gargoyles' action occurs in hard to reach places, on top of secluded buildings, or in midair. The odds of the gargoyles or police realizing that there is a 'Foot' clan are somewhere between very low and flat out impossible.   
In the year since **Hunter's Moon** and **Logic of Dreams**_**/_Alone_**_, Demona has gone seemingly MIA and has done nothing illegal or genocidish, so though Elisa, Matt and the others are watching Nightstone Inc, there's nothing for them to find. Leo and Raph have been getting a bit more aggressive towards each other, but it has yet to reach a head. Goliath is following the route he seemed to be taking in the Goliath Chronicles and is pushing for the clan to take on more human customs and let the public know about their presence. Meanwhile, also following his GC 'path' Brooklyn seems to be resisting the changes, and openly disagreeing with Goliath about revealing their presence. Or at least, that's my take on the circumstances;) _

_And yes, Splinter STILL kicks ass;) _


End file.
